The New Cero Espada
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: (ON HIATUS, IN NEED OF INSPIRATION) AU. What if when a shinigami died in Heuco Mundo he became a hollow at an incredibly faster rate, and what if the Byakuya died in battle with Yammy and the shinigami had to pull back before they could recover his body. What if Byakuya became Vasto lord and then an Arrancar. GrimmBya
1. Chapter 1

A/n, had the idea for it, might not update the story all that much while im working on my other fanfics. I had the idea for it and t wouldn't stop bugging me until I at least put it down on paper. Who knows if I get enough positive feed back I might even make a point to update it often.

* * *

Disclaimer, I do not own bleach.

* * *

The second Cero Espada

'NO! This was not how it was supposed to happen!' Kenpachi Zaraki thought in his head. Standing over the body of his now dead best friend and the only man he ever truly respected, He fell to his knees and thats when the golden reiatsu burst from his body.

"What you think that little burst of power can stop me?" yelled Yammy, the Arrancar had gone into his second stage of release and killed Byakuya. Kenpachi still on his knees pulled off his eye patch releasing a staggering amount of thick golden reiatsu. Yammy the cero espada stifled at the power this little fly was secreting it was enormous, and much greater then his own, but this little fly would not get the best of him.

Kenpachi stood dragging his sword in the sand. He pointed it up at Yammy and unleashed the full brute force of his reiatsu.

"You are going to die." he said in a some what broken voice. Emotion that none of the others surrounding the battle had heard before in the demons voice. He looked up at the giants eyes and lunged at him, cutting him clean in half with one swing.

That's when a power just as great as Kenpachis showed itself, and the other shinigami grabbed onto Kenpachi and pulled him out of the battle and through a senkaimon that had been opened, and he was struggling to release himself from the many people dragging him. Aizen was to powerful to attack head on with all of their injuries.

Kenpachi couldn't care less about that. They where leaving his body behind, and he fought to go back, they couldn't just leave him there, he deserved better then that. He would become a hollow if they left him there. A powerful one at that, but they all managed to bring him back and the next thing he knew he was waking up in the 4th divison hospital.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked groggily.

"They had to drag you back here, we took too many casulties and we had to pull back." said Renji wearing the white captains haoir of squad six since there was no Kuchiki old enough or powerful enough to wear it.

"You better get the fuck out of this room right now. You left his body there, I didn't care about the fight! I just wanted to bring him home." Kenpachi almost screamed, Renjis face paled. "you know what's going to happen now right? Hes going to come back. As a fucking hollow and we are going to have to kill him, and you're going to have to explain to your wife how you left her brothers body there. You are going to have to explain to everyone how you all left his body there." Kenpachi spat at Renji.

Renji felt like he was going to vomit, because everything Zaraki was saying was 100% true, he didn't want to die there so he called for the retreat, once Byakuya fell he had lost hope. He hung his head in shame and walked out of the room. Kenpachi layed there seething in anger for such a long time it was almost as if he couldnt remember what being happy felt like.

FOUR MONTHS LATER...

Byakuya awoke in the darkness of the desert, his four legs carried him faster and faster as he caught the scent of other adjucaus but of significantly lower power. He had been feasting on hollows for the last few months and could feel his power growing with ever meal.

It was a worm like creature and a crab, what a odd pair, Byakuya thought to himself, he had always traveled alone, his black main of hair behind his bone white lion mask flowed in the slighed desert breeze.

The two hollows had picked up his scent but couldnt feel his power, he had easily disposed of them and as he sat down to feast on his meal he began to think, he could not remember anything other then the fact he was a shinigami who was abandoned here, and a powerful one at that. Two names came to his head, Byakuya, his own, and the other was Senbonzakura, he couldnt think of the connection between the two. Maybe if he became more powerful then he would remember.

He had found a group of four hollows latter that night, they had put up quite a nice fight, almost managing to wound him, but once more he devoured them. After he ate them he began to feel a change with in himself. Byakuya Kuchiki. He thought, thats my name. He began to transform, from the lion hollow to a more human like appearance.

He sat with his legs crossed, his long black hair flowwing in the desert breaze, his face covered by a mask with fangs just as sharp as he used to have. With claw like bones covering his elegant fingers. He was the king of this desert and no one could claim other wise. His power rivaled only that of Aizens and most hollows knew that. The stupid ones though still attempted to eat him, and he didnt even have to worry about them because his massive spiritual pressure desintigrated them before he even knew they were there.

He sat on a massive sand dune staring off into the endlessly dark sky. He wondered about his past that he could not remember and he wondered what the point was now. He had given up on his past, and here there was no future just the present. Thats when he felt a spiritual pressure that felt very familiar yet he never felt it before in this life.

"My my my what do we have here." came a sickly sweet voice. The mans slicked back brown hair was somewhat greasy and his eyes gave away no emotion. "Are you Byakuya Kuchiki?" he asked.

"Indeed I am." he said through the bone mask.

"Hmmm. I wonder how this fate managed to befall such a beatuiful creature, I didnt think it was possible but perhaps you look even more breath taking now, and your power has grown so much it only rivals my own." the man said, Byakuya still barely paid him any mind.

"What if I told you that I could help you get revenge on the people who left you here?" the man said. Now that peeked his interest.

"Go on." Byakuya said. The man smiled.

"I am Sosuke Aizen, I have rebelled against the soul society. The shinigami make up the force I have to defeat. The shinigami are who left you here to your fate. I have an army of Arrancar. I could make you into one and you would have an almost full return of your shinigami powers. Would you join our ranks?" Aizen finished never taking his eyes off Byakuyas cold slate grey eyes.

"If it means my revenge ill follow you."he said after a few minutes of thinking. "But do not expect me to trust you or your men without de cause" he finished. Aizen smiled and began walking and Byakuya stood up and followed him satisfied that he actually has something to live for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Cero Espada

chapter 2

Aizen had led him into a room, Gin and Tosen looked in amazment at who was following their leader. They were also stiffened by the amout of power he had gained upon becoming a Vasto lord. If they both attacked him right now they would surely parrish. The only Espada to not be choked by his imense spiritual pressure was Stark, but it had forced him awake.

Byakuya followed Aizen into the room full of Arrancars whom he could identify by the discriptions he had gotten from other vasto lords in his travels, but the one that had truly grabbed his attention was the blue haired man, he couldnt understand the almost instant attraction he had but maybe after he became an arrancar he could figure it out.

There in the middle of the room was the stand that held the Hogyoku. Aizen motioned to the mat at the base of the stand.

"Pleas ekneel before the court my newest comrade." Aizen anounced to the room. "With your help we will end the vacantcy of the soul king and take control of the soul society." he smiled as he picked up the Hogyoku and placed it in the center of the hole in his chest.

A light filled the room and another change happened within Byakuya. He could feel himself becoming almost human, but not quite, he still felt the voidness of a soul, and he still felt unfulfilled.

His long black hair was still as beautfill as anyone could remember it, and the only trace of his former hollow were the claws on his fingers. He stood before the arrancars as naked as the day he was born. His body was almost feminate, his skin was smooth and he had curves in all the right places. Grimmjows interest peeked once more at the sight, but so did every other male espada in the room. Stark was the only one who didnt really seem to care, but truthfuly he found the man absolutly stunning.

He stood up gripping his sword. "Senbonzakura." he said, "that's why I remembered the name." Aizen smiled at the new addition to his army.

"When ever I find a vasto lord to make into an arrancar I always pit him or her against the other espada to determine his strength so to be able to give him a number. How do you feel about a friendly sparring session?" he said to the black haired arrancar.

Byakuya nodded, "Send whoever you want and I will fight them. He responded. Haribel scoffed at the mans boldness. But Aizen cut her off.

"You do not know the man as I do, he does not overestimate himself. He knows the limits of his abilities, and if you could sense his spiritual pressure you would know as a vasto lord he was even stronger then I am now." he almost snapped at the female arrancar. "If you wish to find out yourself you will be the first to fight him, for the spot of the 3rd espada." Aizen finished.

They stood in the arena in the middle of Aizens fortress Los Noches.

Byakuya against Haribel, Grimmjow watched intently and Aizen picked up on the sixths espadas behavoir.

"I have no say over weather or not anyone can take him sexually like I normally could, my blue haired friend. He is much to powerful to give him to someone, if you want him you will have to earn him." Aizen said in a almost benovelent way. Grimmjow nodded, he didnt care what it took, the raven haired man would be his if he had anything to say about it.

The fighting began and it was made quickly aparent that Haribel was completely outmatched. Byakuyas swordsmanship had not become rusty in the slightest as he parried blow after blow almost as if it was childs play. Haribel had enough at that point and released her zanpaktou.

"Hunt, Tiburton." she cried as her mask fell and her and two shoulder plates that were reminisent of shark fins apeared, as well as a long pata sword that looked almost like a sharks tooth. Byakuya still managed to evade every blow, even going so far as to still overpower her. Byakuya had a bored expresion on his face so he finally gave in.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." he said. A bright pinkish light enveloping him. So bright no one else could fully see what had happened. When sight returned to them, in the center of the ring he stood there. His face covered by the lions mask he opened his jaw to revel the many fangs, his hair more like a main going all the way around his throat. His claws on his fingers were even longer and more menacing. He stalked the woman on all fours like a jungle cat he was.

She called out, "Cascada!" as a huge surge of water rushed towards him but he had sonidos out of the way and ended up behind her faster then she could turn around, his fangs wrapped around her throat, he stoped when Aizen stood up and called an end to the match.

Everyone was surprised to see Haribel lose so easily, and even more so that it seemed that Byakuya hadnt even been trying and only released because he wanted to end it.

He resealed his zanpaktou and stood there in the white uniform of the arrancar.

"Barragan." Aizen called out as the arena was drained of the water. The old man jumped down into the arena.

"Ill take it easy on you boy." the old man sneered.

Byakuya rolled his eyes at the old man, "Lets just get this over with." he said. He allowed the man to draw his sword but Byakuya had sonidoed behind him and placed his sword to the old mans throat.

"Check and mate." the much younger man said. Aizens eyes widened, he didnt think that this fight would have been that much shorter. Byakuya would prove to be much more usefull then he had ever hoped.

"Stark." he called at last.

"Do I have to, he seems a lot faster then me. I dont think it will be all that fair." the lazy man said. Aizen thought about it, and it was obvious that Byakuya would beat Stark.

"Fine, you dont have to fight him. Byakuya will simply become the Cero espada." he said with an evil smirk that had gone over the others heads, and in that instant a cry rang out from the arena as the number Zero had been branded onto the side of Byakuyas neck.

Aizen stood before all the arrancar of Los Nochess. "Welcome your new brother." he said Byakuya standing next to him. "This is the man who will lead you in battle. There is no way we can lose a fight again, he is a master tactician and the strongest espada to ever live."

The cheers could be heard for miles as every arrancar within hearing distance erupted into cheers. They welcomed their new brother with open arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Cero Espada

Byakuya sat in his room, everything was so white. It was so different from the desert of Heuco Mundo. His fraccion were scramling about trying to make him as comfortable as possible in his new home Dekusuta, Buraian and Gomon if he remembered their names correctly. He sat on a giant pillow in the center of the room drinking sake while they were running around the room frantically.

He dismissed the fraccion from the room in order to spend some time alone. His room was a reflection of himself, grey walls with a big bed off in the corner with a big black comforter, and in the middle of the room was a table with pillows around it for people to sit around.

Right now though it was just Byakuya, his claw like fingers wrapped around the bottle of sake and threw away the cup and started drinking from the bottle. His reiatsu was so strong it took a lot of alcohal to even start to feel drunk. After awhile the burn faded until all that was left was the taste and the loneliness was even worse.

He stumbled over to his bed and floped down. He could not wait for his first battle, he wanted his revenge and one way or another he would get it.

The next day they all found themselves sitting at a round table. Aizen was sitting in a throne like chair with Starrk and Byakuya on either side of him.

"Byakuya, I think it is time we reintroduce you to the shinigami." Aizen said with a smile. "You and Grimmjow will go to the world of the living with Haribel and her faccions as support. They will distract your weaker enemys while you take out the main source of my concern in Karakura town. Hitsugaya Toshiro and Abarai Renji, he is the one who called for the retreat that left you here." he said with an evil smile.

Byakuya nodded, and they went over ever pertenet detail of Hitsugaya and Abarai he would need to know. His ice type zanpaktou, and the fact he still isnt developed fully yet, If he needs to goad him into attacking then just mention his height or Hinamori and he will charge in ready and willing to die. While Renji doesn't respond to words, he was rather slow and not very smart, Byakuya should be able to take him out with very little problem.

Byakuya and Grimmjow walked out of the meeting together. Grimmjow felt the cero espadas cold eyes on him. "Follow my lead and when the fighting starts try to stay out of my way." Byakuya said with a smirk. Grimmjow scoffed and looked at the smirk on the older mans face.

"I know the drill Byakuya-kun." he responded with a feral look.

The way he said 'Byakuya-kun' made Byakuyas heart beat just alittle bit faster. He put the thoughts out of his head and opened up a garganta. "lets go." he finally said.

They showed up in Karakura town, Ichigo and his friends were no longer there because they were making their way through the forest section of Heuco Mundo and Hitsugayas team had been left in place to protect the city in the subsittutes place.

Toshiro was hanging out at the soccer field with his red haired friend when he felt a very fimilar reiatsu. "No, its impossible. He died." he said to Renji whose face looked as if it had been drained of blood.

The next thing either one of them knew they were stareing at Byakuya and Grimmjow. Ikkaku and the others where all busy with other Arrancars. "So how did you manage to survive Kuchiki, and why did you betray your brothers and side with Aizen and his lot."

Byakuya laughed, it was a blood chilling sound none of shinigami had heard before, but his eyes were looking straight at Renji. "What you can't tell the difference in me even after all this time?" he said taping his claws agaist his chest.

Renjis eyes widened, Zaraki was right. He did come back, and he was even stronger then when he was a captian.

"You left me there, you left me there to change until I didnt even remember who I was. I ate and ate and ate until I had acumulated enough strenght to become a vasto lord. Thats when Aizen found me I was the one he needed to defeat you I was on par with his strength, he offered me my revenge. I took it without hesitation. Its your fault I am this way now you will be the first one to pay for it." he spat. "Now I've become even stronger then I could have hoped."

Before Renji even had a chance to draw Zabimaru Byakuya sonidoed behind him, he was even faster then they remembered.

"You can't catch me Abarai, you can only die." he said unsheathing senbonzakura and slowly peircing his back until it throught Renjis chest. It had gone through his spine and came out of his chest.

Hitsugaya watched in horror as Renji fell. It had happened so quickly that he could barely even register it happening. Grimmjow smiled, and launched at the unsuspecting Shinigami, hiting him with a kick that landed in the dead center of his face.

Hitsugaya was thrown back several hundred feet from the blue haired Arrancars kick and realized just how outmatched he was when he noticed the zero on Byakuyas neck. Grimmjow was just number six and he was able to do that kind of damage to him, he attempted to get away but it was all for nothing. Byakuya was to fast to escape.

"You can't run from me Hitsugaya. Aizen has marked you for death and sent his best to do it. You should feel proud to have the honor to die by my hand." he sneered as he cut the young captian down.

Grimmjow was throughly impressed, he just watched two captain class shinigami be cut down and Byakuya hadn't even had to release Senbozakura. It was a sight to be seen, the beauty of a man covered in blood walking towards him. Grimmjow could not lie, he had never been that hard in his life.

"Revenge is quite fulfilling my blue haired friend." Byakuya said looking up into the sky and taking a deep breath.

They returned to Los Noches cheers, they had taken two captian class members of the gotei 13 in one outing. Byakuya's vengance was abated for now, and Grimmjow had fallen hard so he was acting very strange and everyone noticed it. Everyone execpt Byakuya.

Starrk was half asleep when Grimmjow burst into his quarters. "What the hell man, I was sleeping." he said grogily.

"Well get your ass up I need advice." Grimmjow said sitting down at the table. Starrk got up and poured each of them a glass of sake.

"So whats the problem brother." Starrk asked after he finished drinking.

"I want him." he said with the same feral look he had whenever he fought. The worst part was he didnt even have to explain who he was talking about, and the fact that it was that obvious to everyone but Byakuya was very painful.

Starrk smacked his palm into his forehead, but Grimmjow was his friend but that did not change the fact that he did not want to have this conversation.

"I cant tell you how to go about it my friend. You have to figure it out for yourself." Starrk said pouring himself another glass of sake.

Grimmjow growled and drank another glass of sake, and he choked it down as if it where poison.

Near the top of the tower Byakuya was drinking himself, and blabbering on and on to his fraccion about how incredibly good looking Grimmjow is. He drank way to much alcohol and slowly sank into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Cero Espada

Byakuya layed in his humongous bed alone waking up from such a drunken state he couldnt remember anything he had said the night before.

"Maybe thats for the best." he said to himself.

He pulled up his white hakama and through on a white haori which exposed his muscled chest and toned abs. He no longer truly cared about his appearance and simply tied his long raven locks in a pony tail. He walked down to the meeting room and realized Aizen and Gin were the only ones there so far.

"Well it seems as if the cero espada is the first one here." Gin said slyly with a fox-like grin plastered on his face, Aizen to had a grin on his face.

"Why it is quite a sight to see Kuchiki-kun so exposed, we are still so used to your behavior as a shinigami that it is almost a shock to see such a different you." Aizen said with benovelance.

Byakuya looked at the man an bowed, "I am not the man I was, now I am but the tool you need me to be Aizen-sama, and please no need for formalities with me, you may simply call me Byakuya Aizen-sama." he said sitting down next to the man.

This had drawn looks of suprise from both Aizen and Gin. They were not used to this Byakuya Kuchiki at all. He was laid back maybe what he would have been had he not been born a noble, but this was not the same man, he was reborn in Heuco Mundo and rose to the rank of Vasto Lord, and he was the most powerful one he had met to date.

Aizen smiled and gripped Byakuyas hand and brought it to his mouth placing a kiss on the back of his hand.

"Well Byakuya it has been a pleasure to meet you again." he said standing up, "There is no need for a meeting today, you have done so much more then expected you all have the day to yourselves." He walked to the door with Gin on his trail, he turned to look the raven haired man leaving the room with a wink.

Byakuya stood up to leave the room when the 5th espada walked in, Nnoitra.

"Hey Byakuya, trying to spar?" he said with a look in his eye that said he didnt want to just spar. Byakuya thought it over, he could use some tension release, and it might even be somewhat enjoyable.

Nnoitra was a skilled fighter of that Byakuya had no doubt, but he was no match for Byakuyas speed and his over sized weapon proved to be a mis match for Byakuya, and it resulted in his favor every time. Eventually Nnoitra got so mad he threw his giant axe-like zanpaktou at him by the chain.

Byakuya simply grabbed it out the the air. He was tired of this game and wished for it to be over, he had lost interest long ago but was hoping he wouldnt have to be rude about it. Nnoitra was stunned, looking at him wide-eyed

"That is not fair." he said exasperated.

Byakuya looked him over, sweat dripping down his brow, he was not bad looking by any means, but he was very skinny. Even skinnier then Byakuya, but he had a more feminate appearance, where Nnoitra was just lanky. He pulled his massive axe-like weapon back and was walked up to Byakuya who hadnt even really broken a sweat.

"You still smell like cherry blossoms Kuchiki." he said with lust unhidden in his eyes. Byakuya smiled and Nnoitra was floored, it was amazing, like he had seen the sun for the first time.

Nnoitra leaned in almost as if he was going to kiss him and Byakuya sonidoed behind him. "Not so fast." he said slyly. "Im not going to give in to you that fast. I am not going to give in to anyone that fast." he said and with a wink he disappeared.

"Grimmjow is going to kill me." Nnoitra said looking up at the artifical sun.

The next thing Byakuya knew it was night and he was in his room drinking sake again, he had come to love the burn, it let him know he was alive, well as alive as was possible in this situation. He crashed down on his bed once more to thoughts on a certain blue haired man. He shot up into sitting position, "I like grimmjow." he whispered to himself.

The dream he had that night was unlike any he ever had before. It made him shiver just thinking about it. If Grimmjow said anything to him, or got close he was unsure if he could control himself.

"Easy Bya. You can do anything you set your mind to." he whispered to himself.

The meeting started and Byakuya was the 2nd one there with Starrk right behind him, they had pickup a friendship very early on. They were both very similar, their two favorite things are sake and sleep, the only difference being Byakuya was stronger, and Starrk prefered being on top.

"Yo." Starrk said as he sat down two seats over from Byakuya, Aizen always sat between the two.

"Good morning Starrk" Byakuya said with a nod. Byakuya looked the man over and he was very good looking, probably the most handsome of all the arrancar. Other then a certain blue haired man.

Then said blue haired man sonidoed into the room, and sat down in his chair across from Byakuya and smirked as if he had read his thoughts. Byakuya nodded to him with a small smile and went back to his conversation with Starrk.

It had taken roughly 20 minutes for all the Espada to get seated in the room before Aizen spoke.

"Well my dear Espada, Today we will start the first phase of our attack. Byakuya, you will take Ulquiorra, Grimmjow,v Nnoitra and a large group of Arrancars and you will be sent into the Soul Society, you will attack the Shinigami head on, while Starrk, Barragan, and Harribel flank your enemies. If more then 3 of the espada fall I expect you to pull back to Los Noches, kill as many as you can my dear Espada." he finished a few of the Espada left the room and Aizen looked at Byakuya.

"I expect you to come back my lovely." he said kissing Byakuyas hand.

"Of course Aizen-sama." Byakuya said bowing as he left the room. He pushed every thought in his head out he needed to focus on the task at hand. He needed to get ready for the invasion.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Cero Espada

chapter 5

Byakuya and Grimmjow had begun spending more and more time together, Byakuya had started personally training the blue haired man and he had begun raising through the ranks of the Espada taking Haribels place as the 3rd Espada. While she took Nnoitra's place as fifth and he took Grimmjow's old position as the sixth.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra and Nnoitra began training the Arrancar soldiers they were to attack the sereitei with. There were 30 of them that Aizen wanted trained to be of vice captian strenght.

Grimmjow charged towards the black haired man only to be pushed back again, he could never get the better of him in this life and he had accepted that, but he could train him so he could become better then the other Espada.

"Very good my blue haired friend." Byakuya smiled sheathing his sword. As the two began to walk back to the fortress. "You will be a force to be reckoned with." he finished.

"How about you bya-kun, finnaly gonna get your revenge." Grimmjow responded. Byakuya laughed not turning around to face the blue haired man.

"I intend to do just that." he said with a look in his eyes that spoke more then any words. Grimmjow would have been intimidated if he didn't know that Byakuyas wrath was meant souly for the shinigami.

They sat at the table discussing their plans, each pair of espada would take on a certain division, Byakuya and Grimmjow would take on the 11th division, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra would take on the 12th, Stark and Haribel would take on the 2nd and Barragan and Zommari would go after the 4th division. Each group of four would have 30 Arrancars to personally train.

Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra would make up the first group, while Starrk, Haribel, Barragan and Zommari would make up the other one.

"We attack in one month my dear Espada. Train your Arrancar, and train yourselves, this will not be easy and some of you may not return if you dont prepare yourselves." Aizen said to the Espada.

"I will oversee that my group is fully perpared as soon as possible Aizen-sama." Byakuya said nodding to the leader of the Espada.

"As will I." Barragan said, who was having a stare down with Starrk. Starrk looked as if he could fall asleep right there on the spot.

"Be my guest, Ill train a few of them myself but other then the five I take myself you can oversee the others old man." Starrk spat at the older man.

"You insolent little bastard!" Barragon shouted. "I was ruling Heuco Mundo before you knew what way was up." he shouted at the lazy man.

"Enough." Aizen said and the room went quiet. "Byakuya, you will be in charge of the training of the Espada under your command, Starrk you will be in command of your groups. If there are any more questions please ask Gin or Tosen, for I have pressing matters to attend to." Aizen said and stood up and flash stepped out of the room.

Starrk looked at the five weakest Arrancar in the group, none of them could understand why the primera espada would want to train them. He smiled at them.

"I chose you five because in one months time you will all be just under captain strength with my help." he said with a smile, "You will be my personal guard so to speak." he said, "Now lets begin." he finished as they began their training.

Byakuya was sparring with Grimmjow, while Ulquiorra and Nnoitra trained the Arrancars. Aizen wanted them all to be at least at vice captain strenght. But Byakuya was well above captain strength, he was the king of the desert as a vasto lord and as an Arrancar he was the strongest.

"Very good Grimmjow you may survive the invasion if you keep it up like this." Byakuya said with a smirk. Grimmjow tried to push the stronger man back, but his swordsmanship skills were still leauges away from Byakuyas, If Byakuya was a pro-hockey player then Grimmjow was still on the pond.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were training the Arrancar, Ulquiorra was able to stay the 4th Espada when Grimmjow took the 3rd when he showed Aizen his second release state. He was upset he wasnt able to beat Grimmjow but thats what training from the Cero Espada gets you.

Nnoitra was not that lucky though, he was moved to Grimmjows old position of 6th Espada and Haribel took the 5th position. It drove him insane that a woman was a higher rank then him, but she was no Neliel, Haribel would kill him as soon as look at him. He would try to get Byakuya to train him, maybe one day. He smiled at the thought of the man, he was one to be respected, and desired.

Byakuya stood on top of a sand dune with Grimmjow watching the training. He had worked Grimmjow to the point of exaustion and he had started to break a sweat. Grimmjow crashed down sprawled out on the ground his vest open to reveal his heavily muscled upper body. Byakuya couldn't help but look, and then it took a lot more effort then he hoped it would take to pull his eyes away and Grimmjow noticed it.

"You like what you see Bya-kun?" he asked with a smirk. He was tired, but not that tired.

"And what would you say if I said I did." Byakuya said looking out into the sky. Though the sun was fake it made Byakuya look as if he was glowing. Grimmjow looked at him and it felt like he couldn't breath. The man radiated beauty, and Grimmjow wasn't sure if he could fully control himself.

Grimmjow sat up and the two looked into the others eyes. Grimmjow felt like Byakuya could see past his tough guy bullshit, and see the real him he didn't show to anyone. Byakuya gazed into those cerulean blue eyes and lost himself. It felt like he was looking into the ocean the sight was truly amazing.

Byakuya pushed Grimmjow down so he was laying once more, and swung his leg over him so he was straddleing the blue haired man. Grimmjows eyes widened as Byakuya took control of the moment and crashed his lips down on his. The fight for control was hard fought but Grimmjow let the raven haired man win this round knowing he was going to have control when it really mattered.

Their tounges swirled around together until neither one of them could remember where one started and the other ended. They broke the kiss and where stareing at each other panting both unsure what they were supposed to do now.

"Well what do we have here?" came a sing song voice, Grimmjow hated this guy, he was so creepy, always showed up at the most awkward moments.

"Do you need anything Gin-san?" Byakuya asked, Gin could have gotten away with poking at Grimmjow but he would never take the chance with Byakuya.

"No nothing Byakuya-sama, just taking a walk." the silver haired man responded, Everyone knew the ranking system in Los Nochess, Aizen, Byakuya, Gin, Starrk, Tosen, and then the rest of the Espada. If Gin went against Byakuya he would most likely die.

"We will be on our way then." Byakuya said, grabbing Grimmjow and sonidoed out of there. They ended up at the training ground, the two walked up to the other two Espada. Byakuya dissmissed the other three Espada, he would personally train these Arrancar for the next few weeks.

"You three train with each other." he said looking at the other Espada. Who nodded and left the area quickly. "Now men, I want you all to attack me at once, if you all come at me with everything you have I may just be able to make you into warriors." he said with a smile as they all rushed him.

Grimmjow watched from afar as 30 Arrancars all tried and failed horribly to subdue Byakuya, he wouldn't go down, and they couldn't make him. He was to strong, much to strong for the likes of them.

There was only one week left until the invasion started and Grimmjow was getting anxious. Sitting next to Byakuya on the wall surrounding the fortress he looked over at him.

"So what are you going to do if we win this war." Grimmjow said, Byakuya was somewhat surprised, because it didn't sound like this was the first time Grimmjow thought about the subject. "When Aizen has no more need for us will he even bother keeping us around?" he finished talking more to himself then to Byakuya.

"I would never let him destory us, we have all come to far to be killed off by the man who brought us together." he said looking deep into Grimmjows eyes. Neither of them where big talkers, they both would rather their actions speak for them. So they did the only thing either of them could think to do. Grimmjow grabbed the back of Byakuays neck and pulled him into a kiss, it was different then the first one though, Grimmjow was pouring his feelings into this kiss and Byakuya could feel them all, it was soft and firm gentile yet he could feel the desire underneath it all. So he retuned his feelings in kind and he felt Grimmjow smile agaisnt his lips.

They broke the kiss and Byakuya grabbed Grimmjows vest and burried his face in Grimmjows neck.

"I won't let him split us apart." Grimmjow heard the raven haired man say into his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

The New Cero Espada

chapter 6

"What the fuck is going on!" Kenpachi Zaraki shouted as the alarms blared, stepping out of his office building onto the training grounds. Then he felt them, it was hard not to. The Espada were here. Then a blue haired man appeared in the middle of the grounds and he laughed as swords bounced off his skin like they were toys.

It was Ikkaku who stepped up, "You think you can just waltz in here and start shit up without getting your ass beat?" he said

"No." Grimmjow said finding amusement in the mans words, "But I think he can." he said as Byakuya Kuchiki appeared behind him. Every man stopped what he was doing and half of them dropped to their knees just from being in the same general area as him.

Kenpachi could even feel it, It was thick, it felt more like a sea then just pressure. It felt like it filled up the room and it was even making it hard for him to breathe. He didn't know what happened to the man, bt he was not the same man and he was no longer a shinigami.

Kenpachi rushed in only to be stoped dead in his tracks by Grimmjows sword.

"Not today." Grimmjow smirked as he kicked Zaraki in the chin and watched as he flew through a few buildings. At that point everyone's mouth had dropped, Grimmjow was only the 6th espada how could he do that kind of damage to Zaraki-taichou?

"Well it seems someone has gotten stronger." Ikkaku said unsheathing Hozikimaru from his scabbard, and cried "Extend Hozikimaru!" and the next thing Grimmjow knew he was being pushed back by a crazy bald man with a bladed staff.

"Well lets see where this takes us." Grimmjow said with a smirk. Byakuya watched as his lover slowly pushed Ikkaku back, overpowering him at every turn and it brought a smile to his face to see how much his swordmanship had improved with his training.

The entirety of the 11th company watched as the 2nd strongest man in the division was slowly being overpowered. Cried could be heard from some of the stronger men who could still speak in Byakuyas presence.

"You can do it Ikkaku!"

"Lets go, you can beat him!"

"Put that damn Espada in his place!"

Byakuya had enough, he let a bit more reiatsu out then he would have liked and it killed the weaker men outright. Ikkaku and Grimmjow hit itterupting the fight. Byakuya shot the blue haired man a looked that begged forgiveness and Grimmjow couldn't help but forgive him.

He sonidoed over to Byakuya after he had regained control of his reiatsu. Completely disregarding Ikkaku he planted a kiss on Byakuyas lips and he didn't want to pull away, that's when he heard the clash of steel and saw Byakuya parrying Ikkakus blows without even opening his eyes.

Ikkaku was becoming incresinly more pissed off. "How the hell are you doing that?!" he screamed, "How can you block my attacks without even looking at me!"

It was Grimmjow who pulled away from the kiss, leaving Byakuya whose eyes were half lidden, hazed over from lust and love.

"It may have something to do with the fact that he is the strongest of all of us. The true Cero espada. The only man who has the right to call him an equal is Aizen-sama." Grimmjow smiled. "Think its time yet?" he asked looked at Byakuya, who shook his head.

"Not quite yet." he said looking in the direction of where Kenpachi Zaraki was thrown.

Kenpachi was laying in the rubble and could not believe Grimmjow had it in him. He had lost track of time and did not know how long he lad been laying there. "Well it looks like its time to really get things going huh?" he said to no one.

Ulquiorra and Nnoitra had their work cut out for them, as the approached the 12th division, an explosion was set off from within the lab, an experiment must have gone wrong, but Ulquiorra had counted how many people where inside and now there where significantly less.

The Arrancar under their command were to assault the 6th division, they were weakened immensely with Byakuyas death, then Renjis, it should be a cake walk.

Meanwhile Starrk was fighting on par with Kyoraku, and Ukitake was keeping Starrks five guards who were almost as strong as Renji or Hitsugaya before their untimely deaths.

Zomari was fighting with Soi Fong and he was not faring very well, he though his ability to create clones of himself would be useful against the woman who ran the Onmitsukido, and Barragan was fighting with Shinji who had released his Zanpaktou and flipped Barragans world upside down, in the most literal sense of the word.

Haribel was fighting along with the ground forces. She just wanted to hear the screams fill her ears again. The sounds of battle made her feel alive again, or as close as a hollow can get. She chose to lead the joined forces on the ground to allow the others to all get their jobs done.

Byakuya could feel it, Kenpachi Zaraki was getting ready to attack, and then he felt one of the Espadas reiatsu fade. Zomari had lost to Soi Fong. He was looking towards where he felt his comrades fade when he expertly parried a attack from behind.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a coward that attacks from behind Zaraki." he said in amusement.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a turncoat." he spat.

"I wouldn't even be here if you hadnt left me behind." Byakuya spat right back. He sonidoed over, and used a claw to mark Kenpachis chest, he laughed and licked the blood off his claw and Kenpachis swing missed him by a mile. He was even faster than Kenpachi could remember.

"Well it seems like we were destined to cross swords eventually huh?" and then Byakuya felt another of his comrades disappear. Barragan this time, that was not promising. Not one bit.

"I wouldnt know what you mean since I can't remember anything about being a shinigami." Byakuya spat. "Lets just get this over with. Scatter Senbonzakura." he finished. Kenpachi awaited the pink leafs but they never came, just a blinding light.

"You thought I was fast before. Imagine trying to catch a lion, the king of the jungle, I ruled over that desert and I will not lose to the likes of you." he spat through his fanged mask. His long black hair wrapped around his throat, the claws even more pronounced.

Kenpachi wasnt thinking straight and he rushed in, with the most insane smile on his face, Byakuya was so strong now, a hundred times stronger then before. It was incredible, and Kenpachi wanted all of it. He wanted to take it, and make it his.

Byakuya on the other hand was having none of it. He grabbed Kenpachis sword and held it, Kenpachis eyes widened, no one had ever grabbed his sword like that. He snapped it in two and jumped up and kicked Kenpachi in the side of the head throwing him through even more buildings.

He remembered Aizens orders of four or more of us go down then I have to pull out. Byakuya was trying to do two things at once, fight off an enraged Zaraki who had taken off his eye patch, and keep an eye on the others. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra had taken out the 12th division captian and where now going after the 10th division.

Starrk was barely even breaking a sweat, but then again neither was Kyoraku. "So, how about we get this over with?" Starrk finnaly said.

"I think I quite like the sound of that." Kyoraku said with the smallest of smiles.

"Los Lobos." Starrk said lazily.

His reiatsu poured out, suprising even Shunsui with how much strength he truly had locked away in his body. "I am the primera Espada Kyoraku-taichou. Please don't be surprised by my strength, there's only three men in Heuco Mundo who are stronger than me and only one of them are here." he said, it was more then he had said the whole time.

Kenpachi lunged at Byakuya once more with his half blade. Byakuya grabbed him by the throat and knocked the sword out of his hand. He lift the man up off the ground and considering he was about half a foot taller then Byakuya that was quite an achievement in itself.

"You can't beat me Kenpachi Zaraki." Then they all felt a reiatsu so strong even Byakuya knew he wouldn't be able to beat after spending so much of his energy on Zaraki. Then he felt Nnoitras reiatsu disappear.

He threw Kenpachi to the ground and called for a retreat. Four of them had died. Orange beams erected around the remaining Espada and the Arrancar that had survived the battle with Gargantas opening inside of them. They all heard him speak as they retreated.

"I will be back Shinigami, I will be back and next time I will destroy you."

It was Byakuya Kuchikis voice and no one could say otherwise. Shunsui and Jushiro gaped at the man, his release still active. They did not see a trace of the man they knew, what they saw was an animal. A king in the animal kingdom of Heuco Mundo but an animal all the same. They could feel his power even through the orange barrier.

The remaining Espada escaped to Heuco Mundo and Byakuya was met by a bloodied Ulquiora. "The Soutaichou let loose upon us, he struck Nnoitra down in one blow, completely disintegrated his body. I fought as well as I could Byakuya-sama but if you wouldn't have called for that retreat when you did I think I would have died." he bowed his head in thanks and went off to become stronger. Also him and Nnoitra had developed a brotherly bond over the last month.

Byakuya and Starrk where in front of Aizen and Gin.

"So how did you fare against the Shinigami?" Aizen asked. Byakuya being of a higher rank answered first.

"Grimmjow and I went for the 11th division, we all but eradicated them, I fought personally with Kenpachi Zaraki and thought I did not have time to kill the man I did defeat him. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra where successful in their task taking out Kurostuchi and then heading over to the 6th division. Nnoitra did not make it back though." Byakuya finished solemnly.

Aizen glanced at the raven haired man, "I am sorry for your loss Byakuya I now ou have become close with the Espada under you." Byakuya bowed his head.

"So it is in life and war Aizen-sama." he said.

Then Starrk recounted his groups tasks. "Zomari fell to Soi Fong but not without managing to fatal wound her, it is unknown to me whether she survived, though I doubt she did. Barragan died fighting Hirako Shinji, I told him to be carfull but he did not heed my warnings apparently and the blonde haired man killed him. I battled with Shunsui Kyoraku, I believe I would have defeated him if Ukitake had not interfered in the fight. Haribel led the ground troops in and she is seeing to their injuries now." Starrk finished with a bow.

"You to lead your teams well and I did not expect either of you to completely fail me, you both have done well. You are dismissed" Aizen finished with a flick of his hand.

Starrk and Byakuya looked at each other when they got out of the room.

"Well that went better than expected." Byakuya sighed.

"It did, didn't it." Starrk said.

They bowed to each other and went their seperate ways. Starrk to go find Haribel, Byakuya to find Grimmjow.


End file.
